Decorative clips for hair are well known and the clips come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,239, issued Mar. 26, 1996, illustrates a clip comprising a pair of jaws having a mutual pivotal connection. The jaws of the clip are provided with a spring which urges the jaws into engagement. A hair piece is connected to the clip.
The following patents also disclose hair pieces and approaches for attaching them to an individual's hair: U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,826, issued Oct. 25, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,029, issued May 16, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,418, issued Sep. 29, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,716, issued Jul. 11, 1939, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,310, issued Sep. 8, 1953.
All of the above-identified patents have in common the fact that they disclose devices for enhancing the appearance of or decorate the hair of the wearer. The devices are not suitable for performing the function of grooming an individual's hair.